My Puffles
by TLK Vitani Fan
Summary: This story shows many contents of puffle stories. Enjoy!
1. My Puffles Colored Stories

**My Puffles Color Stories**

My Green Puffle

My puffle is green.

It likes to go for short walks.

It likes to look for green penguins just like me.

One day when we were walking to the forest, my puffle spotted 2 green penguins.

They had glasses on their heads!

We sighed for hours because it was so silly.

Then we decided to also put glasses on our heads too!

It was the BEST day at the forest EVER!

My Black Puffle

My puffle is Black.

It likes to go for long walks.

He likes to look for pink penguins just like me!

One day when we were walking to the Ice Berg, we saw two pink penguins with pink boots on their heads.

We were crying because it was so silly!

Then, we both put boots on our heads too!

We spent the rest of the day at the Ice Berg.

It was a really good day.

My Orange Puffle

My puffle is orange.

It likes to go for long walks.

He likes to go to the Beach.

He likes to look for black puffles just like me!

One day when we were walking to the Beach, we saw one black penguin with shoes on his head!

We laughed and cried out loud because it was so hilarious!

Then, we decided to put shoes on our heads too!

We spent the rest of the day at the Beach playing and laughing!

It was a pretty good day for my puffle and me!

My Pink Puffle

My puffle is pink.

It likes to go for short walks.

It likes to go to the Plaza!

It also likes to see if there are any green penguins just like me!

One day, when we were walking to the Plaza, we saw three green penguins with ties on their flippers and their heads!

It was soooo silly that we cried 1 hour!

Then we decided to put ties on our flipper and our heads too!

We had a great time at the Plaza.

It was the best day ever!

My Pink Puffle

My puffle is pink.

It likes to go for long walks.

It loves to look for purple penguins just like me.

One day while we were walking to the Cove, my pet saw 100 purple penguins standing upside- down on their heads saying "Never blub me!"

My pink puffle and I screamed and laughed so hard for 2 hours!

Then we decided to not do the same thing and left.

It was the funniest day of our life!

My Purple Puffle

My puffle is purple.

It doesn't like to go for walks.

It never leaves the house.

But it likes to watch me and my friends giggle and laugh.

One day my purple puffle blew a giant balloon and floated out of our igloo.

It then loved to look for blue penguins just like me.

One day, my purple puffle and I flew to the sky and saw Gary the Gadget Guy there!

We screamed so hard that the balloon popped and we landed on our igloo.

That was the worst day of our lives!

My Yellow Puffle

My puffle's color is yellow.

It likes to go for walks that never end.

It also likes to look for plaid colored penguins just like me!

One day when we were walking, my puffle saw 8 plaid color penguins yelling at their pets.

We laughed so hard that our tummies hurt.

Then the other penguins charged at me and we left as quickly as we could.

That was the funniest and worst days of our lives!

My Blue Puffle

My puffle is blue.

It likes to go for short walks around the Ice Rink.

The blue puffle also likes to look for rainbow colored penguins just like me.

One day when we were walking, my pet found no rainbow colored penguins.

There were penguins in every color all except rainbow.

My puffle was very sad and the all the penguins of Club Penguin started teasing me.

My puffle threw snowballs at them and quickly left.

That was the most horrible day I've ever had!

My White Puffle

My puffle is white.

It likes to go for endless walks just like my friends.

It also likes to look for trees shaped like puffle-o-berries just like other puffles.

One day when my pet and I were walking, my pet found 1,000 trees that were shaped like puffle-o-berries!

My pet froze all the trees and ate 900 of them!

My puffle never got full so he kept on eating all of them.

I got my puffle home when he was done eating and he still wasn't full.

That was the weirdest day in my whole entire life.

THE END!

How did you like this selection? Was it funny? I wish there was a brown puffle. Do you? Please review this chapter of "My Puffles" Thank you.


	2. Pop's Adventure

**Pop's Adventure**

On Club Penguin I own a purple puffle.

Its name is Pop.

She loves to blow huge bubbles that are like plastic.

This story tells about a made story of Pop's.

One day on Club Penguin, my purple puffle and I went for a walk.

Pop went faster than I suspected. She started blowing bubbles toward everyone in the Town. I scolded her but she didn't listen.

I let Pop go wherever she liked. She went to the Everyday Phoning Facility.

She went to the Elite Puffles section to take the test to become an Elite Puffle. Gary the Gadget Guy was there to give Pop the questions.

He asked me lots of questions as a penguin and the puffle. Gary told me that if she could passed the test, she would become the 2nd elite puffle.

The first one was named Blast. I could tell that Pop was excited!

So I let her take the test. There were 3 parts of the test. The first one was to test how strong her bubbles were. The 2nd one was to see if she could communicate with other puffles.

The 3rd one was to destroy an enemy like a robot. Gary said," Your puffle Pop has just become an Elite Puffle! She passed the test!"

"Welcome to the team Pop!" said Gary excitedly. Gary introduced Pop to Blast. Blast was red. Pop was purple. The 2 puffles worked together to solve cases with Gary.

I was sad to see Pop go but I knew she would come back and visit me, right?

I told Gary to bring Pop and Blast along whenever he wanted to. I knew that Pop was going to be a happy puffle and a rescue puffle too.

Weeks after Pop became an Elite Puffle and 2 others joined too. Their names were Flare and Chill.

Pop and the others got along just fine. One day, I bought a puffle named Bubble just to remind me of Pop. Later in the week, there was a ding-dong at the door.

It was Gary and his 4 Elite Puffles, Flare, Chill, Blast, and especially Pop. Pop raced toward me and I gave her a hug. Then I introduced the other puffles to Bubble.

Bubble, Pop, and the others had a great time. But then, there was an emergency! All the puffles gathered around Gary.

"There has been information stolen in the HQ! We have to go stop that enemy once and for all!" Gary reported to us. "Do you want to come with us to stop that enemy of ours?"

I was so excited that I yelled YES! We all went to the HQ to see what The Director had to say. He said," Hurry, there has been important information stolen from the HQ! We all have to help stop the enemy!"  
I was prepared to stop enemies! I grabbed my knapsack as a penguin and my flashing then waddled out with Gary to stop the enemy.

Later when the enemy was gone and defeated, Gary thanked me and Pop.

A few months later, Gary told me that Pop can be returned. I was happy. Gary also said that he would tell me if he needed Pop back for Elite Puffle Training.

I quickly thanked Gary and introduced Pop to Bubble again. The two purple puffles played together happily.

I thought, "I wonder if I can be with Gary as a sidekick because a while ago, I helped Gary defeat an enemy," I phoned Gary the Gadget Guy and told him that question.

Gary said thanks and yes. I was excited for another mission with the Elite Puffles, Pop, and Gary.

I thought this was a pretty good day.

THE END!

Thanks for reading this section of "My Puffles". Please review this section with nice comments. Thank You. I will soon make more of these chapters of Elite Puffles.


End file.
